Online Secret
by yuriwriter426
Summary: you just never know who you chat with online, and who you actually tell your secrets to
1. Imouto-chan?

Hey guys! I'm back now with a new story don't worry Everlasting Love will still continue. I don't intend on abandoning it but some of the stories that I said I'll post soon is a different story… I'll still post it, but I'm not so sure when. I'll get to it eventually. Well onwards to my new story!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

I let out a huge sigh as I threw my bag unto my bed. Today has been very tiring with the whole Hanadera competition ordeal and with Yumi suddenly missing. _'I wish she wouldn't let me worry like that'_ I thought. Only Yumi would get lost trying to retrieve something I smiled at the thought.

"I need something to relax" I said silently. My eyes scanned the room and stopped at my laptop. I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with Sei-sama a week ago.

_Flashback_

"_Oh yeah, Sachiko, I almost forgot here" she handed me a piece of paper that had Yumi's name on it._

"_What should I do with this?" I asked clearly confused._

"_It's your password" She said and grinned._

"_My password?" I hated conversations like this._

"_Yeah, I signed you up to this online chat site I figured you could use some type of outlet for the stress" She said. I felt myself getting a bit irritated._

"_Why would you do that without my permission?!" I questioned._

"_Don't worry, Sachiko, it's an anonymous chat site you use usernames there. No one will know it's you" she said trying to calm me down._

"_I have no interest in talking with complete strangers, Sei-sama" I said and she nodded._

"_Yeah yeah, just try it out one of this days I'm sure you'll like it well bye!" She said and ran off._

"_I doubt it" I whispered to myself and pocketed the paper._

_End of flashback_

'It couldn't hurt to try' I went to my desk and booted up my laptop. I took the piece of paper Sei-sama gave me and saw that other than Yumi's name there was something else written on it which I guessed to be the site. I opened it up and it asked for my password. I typed it in and the words that greeted me were a bit irritating.

"WELCOME, Ice Princess"

"Someday I'll kill that blonde woman" I muttered under my breath. I watched it a bit trying to learn how the whole thing works when a ding sounded and a little window pooped up.

Blonde Rose: took you long enough to get here, Sachiko

I gasped. Sei-sama said they won't know it's really me, unless… I quickly typed my reply

Me: Sei-sama?

Blonde Rose: in the living pixilated flesh

: How do you liking the site so far

Me: How can you choose a name for me that is so… untrue?

Blonde Rose: Are you sure?

: Before Yumi-chan came into your life you were known as the Ice Princess all over Lilian

: Don't deny it, Sachiko

I blushed as I read the words she typed. It was true before Yumi I used to shut everyone out that wasn't from the yamayurikai. I am truly lucky to have her enter my life. But I can't let Sei-sama know that, she'll never let it go.

Ice Princess: Whatever the reason may be, it is still rather offensive

Blonde Rose: Sachiko, by the way you type words everyone will surely find out it's you

: It's a chat site you can be who you want to be

: But don't worry everyone here is a girl, we screen everything before allowing them to enter

Ice Princess: We? Sei-sama, did you make this site?

Blonde Rose: Well I guess in a way I did.

: It was some sort of a project me and a friend decided to do, she did all the programming and I did all the advertising :D

Ice Princess: Your friend must be really smart to have made a site all by herself

Blonde Rose: Enough of the boring stuff; go on and join in on the conversations

Ice Princess: nothing here interests me

: I should just go

Blonde Rose: aww… don't be like that

: go on and try to talk with people

: They don't bite

I sighed in frustration. 'This is stupid, it's my own fault for trusting Sei-sama I should just get off and never come ba—' my thoughts were interrupted by another loud ding. I checked the name and it brought a smile to my face

"Imouto-chan…" I whispered.

Imouto-chan: Gokigenyou

I smiled again. She must be from Lilian greetings like this get branded in our minds. I quickly typed in a response.

Ice Princess: Gokigenyou to you too, Imouto-chan

She was quick in replying. I guess staying for a little longer couldn't hurt.

Imouto-chan: Are you new here?

Ice Princess: Yes I just got here today

Imouto-chan: Welcome then, though I'm rather curious about you username

: Did you come up with it or did a friend?

Ice Princess: A friend made this for me, and told me to check it out

Imouto-chan: Well it's really fun here

: You get to meet a lot of people

Ice Princess: Isn't that a bit…

: Dangerous?

Imotuo-chan: You can choose not to give out any personal information

: I don't do that my Onee-sama might get mad if I suddenly have stalkers

Ice Princess: Onee-sama? That explains your name

Imouto-chan: Oh I don't have a real big sister

: It's just a system we have at our school where an upperclassman takes on an underclassman to guide

'She's definitely from Lilian' My thoughts were confirmed. I can't let her know I'm from Lilian too

Ice Princess: That must be nice, I wish we had that in my school

: I would love to take a cute underclassman to guide too

Imouto-chan: that's too bad, it's really fun

: My Onee-sama is the best

Ice Person: you seem to be rather fond of your older sister

: would you mind telling about her?

Imouto-chan: She's really nice, and smart

: She's so beautiful too, everyone looks up to her

: Graceful, Elegant, Caring she's just…

: She's beyond words

Ice Princess: Sounds like you look at her in more than a sisterly way

I just had to say it; it wasn't supposed to be an insult, her Onee-sama is lucky to have her. I just can't help myself trying to tease her, she sounds like a girl that's easy to tease.

'Sound like someone you know, Sachiko' I heard a voice inside my head, I smiled.

"Yumi, I wonder what you're doing right now" I whispered to myself.

Somewhere in the Fukuzawa residence, a sneeze was heard.

"Ne, Yumi, are you catching a cold?" a boy resembling Yumi entered her room.

"I sure hope not, Yuuki, what did I say about knocking" she exclaimed and threw a small pillow at her brother. He easily dodged it and laughed.

"Geez! Sorry for being concerned about you" he said and walked away laughing. Back at the Ogasawara residence, Sachiko was still infront of her laptop awaiting a reply.

Imouto-chan: You're right I do look at her way more than just a sisterly way

: I'm in love with her

I froze. 'How could she just admit that to a total stranger? Isn't that a bit too personal?' I thought.

Ice Princess: Are you sure you're comfortable telling me this?

: I mean isn't this a bit personal?

Imouto-chan: It's alright; I'm not ashamed to be in love with my Onee-sama

: I'll scream it to the world if she'd let me

Ice Princess: If she'd let you?

: You mean she doesn't know?

Imouto-chan: she doesn't and I doubt I can tell her, she might hate me

: I can't let that happen

Ice Princess: I understand if you're scared I feel that way too

: I'm in love with an underclassman of mine we're close and she is cute beyond words

: but I can't tell her how I feel

: not now

Imouto-chan: both of us are really unlucky aren't we?

Ice Princess: yes we definitely are

Imouto-chan: I'm sorry I have to go, time for bed I still have school tomorrow

Ice Princess: well we wouldn't want your Onee-sama getting mad

: well at least not before you tell her

Imouto-chan: well YOU wouldn't want your underclassman thinking she has an irresponsible senior

: well at least not before YOU tell her :)

Ice Princess: Touché

Imouto-chan: well I really have to go now, hope I'll see you again!

Ice Princess: me too, good bye

Imouto-chan: Bye!

_Imouto-chan is now offline_

I closed my browser as well and sighed. 'I think I'll be on this site for more the a few occasions' I thought and laughed. I did my homework and went to bed deep in thought.

"I wonder who Imouto-chan is" I whispered before falling asleep.

Somewhere else in Japan

"I wonder who Ice Princess is… oh well"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: first chapter of new story is out

Sachiko: I hope you're still planning of finishing your other uncomplete story

Kairin: I'll continue don't worry I already have the chapter written up

Yumi: so my only part is the sneezing?

Kairin: yup don't worry you'll be there more in chapter 2

Yumi: with Sachiko-sama?

Kairin: if that's what you want

Yumi: Yay! Sachiko, did you hear that? I'll be with you in chapter 2 *hugs Sachiko*

Sachiko: I heard, Yumi, I'll see you then *hugs back*

Kairin: geez get a room

=0=

Notes:

Well there you have it's sort of mostly happens online, but there will be live interactions I just choose to put in some online conversations, if it's not good please tell me and I'll edit it as soon as I can and as best as I can.

Favorite, Review, Follow


	2. A Promise

Hey guys… sorry if it took so long. Just been super busy, and then there's also the writer's block. So yeah… but I'm back now and I hope this makes up for my absence.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

*scrrch scrrch scrrch*

*sigh*

I was only half paying attention at what I was doing and doing a lot more thinking about the girl I spoke to last night. I know she's from Lilian and I know that she is in love with her Onee-sama. I run my hand through my hair in frustration. 'Why am I getting so worked up about a person I never even knew before?'

"Imouto-chan..." I whispered still deep in thought.

"What was that, Sachiko?" A voice said snapping me out of my reverie. I flinched at the mention of my name and looked around to find out that everyone was staring at me.

"Oh... uhh... nothing, Rei, I was just thinking out loud is all; I'm sorry to have disturbed everyone." I apologized and looked down continuing my work.

"Speaking of an Imouto-chan..." Rei started to say. My face heated up a bit of the thought of someone actually hearing what I had said. I looked up and saw her staring at me with a grin.

"Where's yours?" She asked. I got a bit confused and looked around not seeing Yumi anywhere in the room; had I been too preoccupied with thinking about someone else's Imouto that I forgot to think of my own? I shake my head from side to side.

"She must be running late, but I do hope she isn't sick" I say still continuing my work.

"Must have been talking on the phone till late at night" Rei said.

"But who could Yumi have been talking to?" Yoshino asked.

"A relative maybe?" Shimako said.

"Or maybe..." Rei started. Everyone drew nearer to the blonde rose I of course tried to ignore it.

"... her lover" she whispered. Yoshino squealed a bit and Shimako's eyes went wide and her face became red, I got irritated.

"Yumi has a lover?!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Do you really think so Rosa Foetida?" Shimako asked her elder sister.

"It's just my opinion" she shrugged.

"But it is possible, for Yumi to have a lover. She'd be going on dates… the movies… even maybe kiss—"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I stood up and slammed my fists on the table.

"Yumi's personal life is her business and I would like it for all of you to stop these silly speculations. Though I am fairly certain that my Yumi does not actually engage in such unladylike acts; it is rude to try and butt in into someone else's private life!" I firmly stated still feeling enraged. All they did was stare at me. Yoshino had a shocked expression, while Rei had a huge grin; the others remain quiet and just stared.

"What?" I ask finally feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"My…" Yoshino started.

"Yumi?" and Rei finished with a huge grin. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had said and felt my face heat up.

"My… My… Sachiko, feeling a bit possessive now are we?" Rei smirked at me.

"W-What are you talking about? I am not! I am simply stating the fact that Yumi will never engage in such acts" I tried to explain, but it was no use.

"Isn't lying also an unladylike act? I didn't think you of all people would actually engage in such an act." She said that stupid grin still not leaving her face.

"I WOULD NEVE—" I started but was cut off by Onee-sama.

"That is enough, everyone, I think it's in everyone's best interest if we all just stopped the meeting and head to class" Shimako stated and arranged all the papers before getting up.

"Fine" I just agreed and fixed my things as well and went to class. I passed by the first year pine class and decided to see if Yumi had arrived yet; she hadn't. I started to get a bit worried but I knew I need to get to class so I did.

"Oh, Yumi, I hope you're alright" I whispered as I sat down. Then the class started.

Classes went by fast and school was already over. I wasn't paying that much attention in class; I was worrying too much about Yumi that I couldn't concentrate. Yoshino said she was absent, but didn't know why. Once I got home and changed into my home clothes I immediately called the Fukuzawa residents.

"Hello? *cough* *cough* Fukuzawa residents, Fukuzawa Yumi speaking *cough*" a rasped voice said from the other line.

"Yumi? It's Sachiko, are you alright? You sound terrible" I asked feeling concern for my imouto.

"Onee-sama? *cough* *cough* Gokigenyou, Onee-sama, It's alright I just have a cold and a slight fever" she said exhaustion clear in her voice.

"You don't sound fine, Yumi, are you alone?" I asked her. Her breathing was getting heavier and I was getting more concerned.

"Hai, Onee-sama, but I'll be fine mom just went out to buy some medicine she'll be back soon" she explained.

"And your dad and Yuuki? Where are they?" I asked.

"Dad is busy with overtime… *cough* and Yuuki is out for a group study… I'll be fine, Onee-sama, mom will… be back… soo…" her voice was cut off by a loud thump, and all I heard was heavy breathing. I started to panic.

"Yumi?! Yumi?!" I yelled at the receiver. I hung up the phone and ran to the front door, only to be stopped by Kashiwagi.

"Hey what's wrong, Sa-chan, why are you in a hurry?" he asked. I struggled from his grasp.

"Yumi, is in trouble! I need to get to her right now!" I shouted in tears; and tried to run past him but he only grabbed my wrist.

"You're in no condition to drive, Sachiko, I'll take you to her" He said and ran to his car, with me following suit.

Kashiwagi's crazy driving might have left me disoriented but not today. Not when I know Yumi is in danger in any way. We got there in less than 5 minutes. And I banged on the door shouting Yumi's name

"YUMI?! YUMI?!" I kept on banging the door, but no one answered. I then remembered what she told me weeks ago, that if I ever need visit her just look under the third flower pot from the door. I looked around quickly and found it. I picked it up and found the key; I grabbed it and quickly opened the door. I ran up the stairs to her room. I found her on her sprawled on her bedroom floor breathing hard with the phone receiver still in her hand.

"YUMI!" I shouted and ran to her and tried to pick her up. I felt her forehead she was burning up and was clearly disoriented.

"I'll be fine… Onee-sama… just a little fever… no need to worry…" she said looking at me with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Shh… Yumi, It's alright I'm here now your Onee-sama is here now" I smiled and carried her to bed.

"Onee-sama, you look so beautiful…" Yumi said in a daze. I felt her back and found it wet.

"Yumi, I have to change your clothes okay, you can't sleep in your sweaty pajamas okay?" I explained, and lifted her up to a sitting position.

"I'm just going to go get a washcloth downstairs, I'll be right back" I said and went downstairs I saw Suguru by the door waiting.

"I'll be taking care of her, Suguru, I'll probably spend the night can you tell mother?" I said to him and he responded with a nod.

"Take care of your Imouto, Sachiko" he said then left closing the door behind him. I went to the kitchen and prepared everything Yumi might need, and quickly went to her room.

"Onee-sama?" She called out. She tried to get out of bed but I stopped her.

"Yumi, you need to stay in bed you're sick" I laid everything on the floor and made her sit on her bed.

"I'll be fine… It's just a small fever… it'll go away" she shook her head trying to convince me.

"Yumi, listen to me" I said firmly and she looked at me.

"You need to rest, this fever won't just go away; now let me take care of you… Okay?" I asked smiling at her trying to reassure her that everything would be fine and that I'll be right there to take care of her.

"Gomen, Onee-sama, I'm being a burden to you" she looked down trying to fight away her tears, but clearly failing.

"Nonsense, Yumi, now where are your clothes?" I asked and she pointed to the dresser at the opposite side of her room. I steadied Yumi unto the bed and went to grab some clothes; I laid them beside the basin and towel.

"Now I need to wash you alright?" She nodded and tried to take off her pajama top, but kept fumbling with the buttons I decided to help her out of it and blushed slightly at the sight of her breasts. I mentally slapped myself and continued to remove her top.

'_This is so not the time to be fantasizing about you clearly sick imouto, Sachiko'_ I thought when I finally removed her clothes. I breathed deeply and proceeded to wash her body with the wet towel. I did it as quickly as possible and put on some fresh clothes on her.

"Are you feeling any better, Yumi?"

"Hai, Onee-sama, I feel sleepy though" she said forcing a smile.

"Alright go to sleep I'm just going to bring these downstairs" I got up to leave, but found her hand holding mine tightly.

"Please don't leave me, Onee-sama" she seemed to beg with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Yumi, I would never leave you" I said whilst smiling at her.

"Promise?" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I promise" I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now get some sleep you need to rest so you can get better faster"

"Hai…" she nodded and fell into asleep instantly, her hand still holding mine.

"Goodnight, my Yumi" I whispered into the wind; she almost seemed to smile.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: thank goodness I finally finished

Sachiko: it's your own fault for being lazy

Kairin: I was not lazy! I was unpacking my things and organizing them in my dorm.

Sachiko: it doesn't seem like you were unpacking and organizing when I went into your room

Kairin: YOU WENT IN MY ROOM!? VERY UNLADYLIKE, SACHIKO!

Sachiko: you're the one who left the door open.

Kairin: that doesn't mean it's a free ticket to go inside!

Sachiko: you should really pick up your clothes, especially your unde-

Kairin: *typing* and on that note Sachiko unexpectedly became mute all of a sudden

Sachiko: *making hand gestures*

THWACK!

Kairin: OW! Who did that?!

Yumi: give Sachiko back her voice right now!

Kairin: Fine *types* and Sachiko had her voice back

Sachiko: don't take it out on me if you leave your unde- mmmpph mmpph

Kairin: *types* then Yumi kisses Sachiko on the lips passionately to shut her up

Sachiko: mmpph… mmhhm…

Kairin: Finally I can write the authors notes

=0=0=0=

Author's note: sorry if it wasn't what you expected. I just tried to make a real life communication between them to make a more stable foundation on the story. Don't worry I'll get back on track. I have to go now Sachiko and Yumi are getting a little frisky than what the rating says on this story ;D

Review, Favorite, and Follow


	3. I Love You, Onee-sama

Woo! Two chapters in one day I'm on a role! Really sorry if I left you guys hanging for so long I was just really busy with college starting and being the vice president of my block is super tiring anyways I hope 2 chapters makes up for it :D

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"You were sick?" the voice of Yoshino echoed through the room.

"I had the flu, so I was out for about three days it's started at around Thursday evening." Yumi explained as best she could to her friend, while we waited for the rest of the members to arrive.

"Why? Was there any other reason you guys thought of?" Yumi continued to say curiously.

"Yes, Yoshino, why ELSE would Yumi not be here? Is there ANOTHER reason you and the others thought of?" I said almost smugly; no way are they going to get out of this one. A few seconds pass and Yoshino was still quiet. The door opened and there came in the other members clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Yumi just wanted to know the reason, YOU thought of as to why she was absent last friday" I explained to them all; they seemed to look away blushing and Shimako and Noriko suddenly found the ceiling interesting for some reason that they cannot look anywhere else but there.

"Well?" Yumi asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, Yumi-sama, we..." Noriko started to explain but was held back by Shimako.

"She has the right to know, Rei" I said giving her a stern look. Rei sighed in defeat.

"Fine; we're all sorry, Yumi, all of us except Sachiko thought you were absent because you were out spending time with your..." another sigh.

"Lover..." Rei whispered the word into Yumi's ear, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"L-L-L-LOVER!?" Yumi almost shouted as she staggered backwards; Rei just nodded.

"B-But that's impossible I don't like anyone else but O-" she quickly covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"You like someone and you didn't tell me, Yumi?!" Yoshino half shouted.

"Oh no…no… I…"

"Looks like there's some competition for you, Sachiko" Rei said into my ear. I would've brushed it off like any other time, but I couldn't think straight, my breathing became slightly irregular, and my heart was beating so fast; it felt like it was about to burst. And then I suddenly felt a warm hands on my shoulders.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" she asked me worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, Yumi, no need to worry" I tried to smile but was only able to do it halfway. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, her breath slightly tickling me; it sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't worry, Onee-sama, I can assure you that she is beautiful beyond compare" Yumi's voice was low and hypnotizing. I never thought Yumi could ever speak with such a tone. I looked her way to find her smiling brightly. Then went back to her chair in front of me.

Who knew my innocent little Yumi could sound so… seductive. I could still feel her warm breath on my ear.

'_Do you know what you're doing to me, Yumi, how it feels on my part?" _I thought; too deep in thought I didn't hear Rei call my name.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked slightly shaken up.

"I said are you alright, Sachiko, you look like you're somewhere else but here" She said looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine… let's continue" I said and looked at Yumi. She looked as if she knew what I was thinking of.

"_What are you doing to me, Yumi" _I thought and shook my head, focusing on my work. Ten minutes later the meeting was over and we all decided to head home.

"Shall we, Yumi?" I offered my hand to her.

"We shall, Onee-sama" she said then giggled. And we walked out the door. I could hear the others following us while whispering.

"Sachiko seems strange today" I heard Rei say.

"Yumi was acting strange too" Yoshino's voice came up

"I wonder what's happened" It was Shimako's turn to voice her opinion. I heard another voice but I couldn't make out what they said. I would've turned and scolded them, but with Yumi beside me I thought otherwise. The time finally came when I and Yumi would have to separate.

"Goodbye, Onee-sama" Yumi said smiling brightly.

"Goodbye, Yumi" I responded and we went our separate ways. I arrived home after a few minutes and found that my happiness was a little more than subtle and of course Suguru saw it.

"What's gotten you so giddy, Sachiko?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, Suguru" I plainly stated and went directly to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and sighed. There was nothing to do since I had no homework. I looked at my computer contemplating on whether or not to use it.

"Maybe I'll see her today" I said silently. I sat on my desk and opened my laptop and went to the site. As I got to the site a loud ding sounded immediately.

Blonde Rose: what brings you here, Sachiko?

Ice Princess: I just happen to be passing by this part of the internet

Blonde Rose: No…no… there's something more isn't there

Ice Princess: There is nothing more, Sei-sama

: As I've said I was just passing through

Blonde Rose: YOU don't just pass through

: You always do things for a reason

: I KNOW!

: YOU MET SOMEONE! DIDN'T YOU!

I was about to reply when another ding sounded from my computer. I checked the name and it brought a smile to my face.

"Imouto-chan" I whispered.

Imouto-chan: Gokigenyou!

Ice Princess: why hello there, Imouto-chan

: How are you?

Imouto-chan: I've been good I was sick for 4 days though

Ice Princess: are you sure you should be talking to strangers after

just being sick?

Imouto-chan: I'm fine

: Better than ever actually

: My Onee-sama came by and took care of me

Ice Princess: what a really nice Onee-sama

Imouto-chan: she is the best Onee-sama

: I would never trade her for anything in the world

: She…

: Is my most precious person

Ice Princess: wow it's so beautiful how you look at her like that

: I wish that's how my underclassman sees me

Imouto-chan: I'm sure she does

: and I'm sure she sees you as the most beautiful

person and you are

Ice Princess: how are you so sure about that?

Imouto-chan: I just…

: know

Ice Princess: You're something else

: And I'm sure your Onee-sama will feel the same

Imouto-chan: I hope so

: I wish I could say the words I've always wanted to

I flinched when I heard a loud ding, and found Sei-sama's chat box blinking I clicked it and saw her typing really fast.

Blonde Rose: DON'T IGNORE ME, SACHIKO

: HEY!

: SACHIKO!

: FINE! ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH YOUR ONLINE

GIRLFRIEND!

I laughed and shook my head sideways. Sei-sama can be childish sometimes. I opened Imouto-chan's private box again and I gasped at the words that greeted me.

Imouto-chan: I love you, Onee-sama

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: A cliffiy! Take that!

Sachiko: you just had to tease them don't you

Kairin: yes I most certainly do XD

Sachiko: don't come crying to me when some angry readers break down your dorm room door which is by the way still a mess

Kairin: I can make you go mute again you know, or do something worse

Sachiko: like what?

Kairin: I don't know… give Yumi another lover…

THWACK!

Kairin: Ow! Again with the hitting, Yumi!

Yumi: If you give me a lover that's not Sachiko you better sleep with one eye open tonight

Kairin: *whispers* and she says all that with an innocent smile

=0=0=0=0=

So there ya go! Chapter 3 working on chapter 4 now so that's going to be out soon

Reaview, Follow, Favorite!


	4. Whose Secret is Out?

Hey guys this must be the fastest update I have ever made, again sorry about that anyways I'd like to thank all the people who read, faved, and left a review for my story. There have been a lot of speculations as to what might happen next which kinda pisses me off cause well I just made a predictable story didn't I? I guess I'm far from a good writer if I can't write something that will surprise people and make them say… "I didn't see that coming" well that's enough of my sulking and to all those who guessed SOME parts correctly then I applaud you for actually taking the time to think about what might happen next.

Well onwards with the story!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'_I Love you, Onee-sama'_

I abruptly sat up from my bed, breathing heavily. Why am I having such thoughts like these? I wiped my forehead with my hand to feel it damp from sweat. Those words keep haunting me. I don't get it why does it feel like it was meant for me? Her words it's as if Yumi was the one saying it to me.

"Yumi…" I whispered and sighed. I calmed myself and looked at the clock, it was only six am. I covered my face with my hands

"What am I supposed to do" I gently asked myself. I sighed yet again and went out of my bed to prepare for school.

I got to school really early and thought I'd take my time walking to the rose mansion. I mean it was such a beautiful day today, why not enjoy it for a little while. I was walking towards the statue of the Virgin Mary when something caught my eye. I looked back and saw two students linked arm in arm, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards them. I wish Yumi and I could be just as close as them.

'_Maybe even closer right, Sachiko' _A voice in my head said. I shook my head; shocked at the thought that entered it.

'_Stop thinking about naughty things!" _I shouted in my head.

"iko… Sac…ko… Sachiko!" I heard someone shout in my ear. I flinched and was surprised to see Rei standing beside me with a confused look.

"O-Oh, Rei, I didn't notice you there" I said a bit flustered.

"Yeah you didn't; I've been standing here for the past 5 minutes" I just looked down.

"You're really out of it, aren't you?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"I…I know, I've just been thinking about some things" I answered plainly trying to make it sound like it was nothing to worry about.

"Things concerning Yumi-chan I assume" She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. I sighed; there's no use in hiding it.

"I'm that obvious aren't I?" I asked lowering my head.

"Yeah well, knowing you for three years you have never been out of it before" she explained to me.

"I'm just so confused, Rei" I said opening up to my friend.

"What's gotten you so confused?"

"It's Yumi… I'm in love with her, Rei, and I don't know if she likes me back, but…" I stopped remembering the memory of that last message. Why did my heart beat fast when I read it? Was it really for me? Or was she just letting out some pent up emotions.

"But what?" Rei nudged me to continue.

"But I feel like she does… even a little" I continued.

"Then what's the problem then? If she likes you back won't that be easier to confess?" She explained rather confused.

"I don't know, Rei, I'm not so sure myself" I sighed again in frustration.

"Wait a minute, Sachiko, what makes you so sure that she likes you or er… doesn't like you?" she says getting obviously confused.

"Well… I… kind of…" I muttered the rest of the words.

"What was that, Sachiko?"

"I…" I sighed. No use in keeping it from her now.

"I… talked to someone online… and I have a good feeling that it's Yumi and so—" I was cut off by a shocked Rei.

"Hold on a second… YOU talked to someone online?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Don't you know how DANGEROUS that is?!" she emphasizes the word 'dangerous'

"I know but Sei made me this account without my consent and I could honestly say that my curiosity got the better of me" I explained to her what happened and with a sigh she seemed to calm down a bit and we proceeded our walk towards the rose mansion.

"Well this person you've been talking to… how do you know it's Yumi-chan in the first place?"

"At first I never thought that it could possibly be her… but then after I talked with her for the second time I felt it again…" I smiled which caused more confusion for Rei.

"Felt… what? You know you have to stop with this dramatic pauses"

"The same thing back at Hanadera, when I found Yumi even though she was wearing a full body suit. I could just somehow feel her presence. And I felt it again when she typed I—" I quickly stopped myself.

"When she typed what? Sachiko, come on you're killing me with all this pausing"

"When she typed… uhh… that she was sick for 3 days at the same time as Yumi. And that her Onee-sama took care of her which I also di—"

"Wait you never told us you took care of Yumi-chan while she was sick" she grinned slightly

"I-I didn't think it was necessary for me to report everything to you guys" I quickly retorted.

"Anyway… as I was saying" I cleared my throat trying to change the subject.

"The events were clearly the same and that only means one possibility" I concluded.

"That you have been talking to Yumi-chan all this time and she knows it's you she has been talking to" She summed it all up.

"Exactly, but…"

"And now we have logical Sachiko"

"Wouldn't Yumi tell me if it was her? I mean she knew it was me and yet she went ahead and told me she was in love with her Onee-sama which was clearly me" I tried to convince her that Yumi would never do that, but it feels like I'm just trying to convince myself. We arrived at the rose mansion and went upstairs. Rei stopped in front of the door.

"Maybe she really just wanted to tell you and that was the only way she knew how" She explained.

"I don't know anymore, Rei" I hold unto the door knob and sighed.

"I just want to know…" I opened the door.

"…who Imouto-chan is…" but then I heard another voice say at the same time

"…you're Imouto-chan…"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: Chapter 4 finally done!

Sachiko: Finally…

Kairin: I can't really type very fast with a banged up right hand you know

Sachiko: it's your fault for punching the wall

Kairin: it was the professor's fault for pissing me off! Pfft… Same-sex marriage destroying the holiness of marriage… what a load of crap.

Sachiko: YOU still punched the wall

Kairin: it was better than punching his face and end up failing. Wouldn't you be mad if they won't allow you to marry the one you love? In your case a girl named Fukuzawa Yumi

Sachiko: well I guess that would make me pretty angry

Kairin: see what I mean?! Now please do me a favor and type the author's notes for me. My hand is killing me

Sachiko: fine just this once

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

A.N.: as you can see my hand is pretty messed up but it'll heal in a few days hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations there was a whole lot of research reporting so I didn't have time to revise it that much. I hope it pleases you oh mighty reader from without whom I would never have reviews. Till next time.

Review, Favorite, Follow


	5. My Imouto-chan

"Y-Yumi?" I stuttered out still stunned at what I heard.

"Onee-sama! It's not what it seems… let me explain."

"I knew it…" I found myself looking at the ground trying to control myself. "Rei, Yoshino, would you mind leaving us" I said and they both nodded and left quietly. I knew I should've expected it, but there was still the doubt. And now I know the truth.

"Why…" I started to say. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Onee-sama, I—"

"If you knew it was me then why did you hide?!" My voice was getting louder, I tried my best to control my emotions. I sighed sadly.

"Was it all just a joke then, Yumi? Everything you said to me… every word you sent me… was it all just some plot to let me reveal my secrets to you? Were you just playing with my emotion, Yumi?" I felt tears falling down my cheek; I was crying.

"And the way you acted when you got back to school… was it also an elaborate joke to poke some fun at me? Do you even realize how that made me feel, Yumi? I… I thought I had a chance… a chance that you actually felt the way I did with you, but now to find out it's just some lie I—"

"IT WASN'T A LIE!" Yumi shouted cutting me off.

"I would never lie to you, Onee-sama"

"Then why? Why didn't you tell me?" my voice was starting to betray me.

"I was scared, Onee-sama, to the brink of getting myself sick with worry. I was scared because I didn't know what to tell you. I was thankful that I got sick, because it meant I didn't have to face you just yet, not until I know for sure you wouldn't hate me when you found out" she was crying.

"Yumi…" I whispered. She wiped away her tears and smiled slightly at me.

"But when I saw you barge into my room, with so much worry evident in your eyes. I thought I had a small chance that you'd feel the same as I. I knew I had to tell you; not in person, but as Imouto-chan" She chuckled slightly trying not to cry.

"But I never saw you online for the entire weekend. I was kidding myself if I thought that you would come back there. So I tried dropping hints, but you never saw; and so I thought 'That's it, I don't have a chance'" she was crying again and I felt myself shed some tears as well.

"But when I saw your name on that screen, there was a faint glimmer of hope. It was my chance to tell you. But fear set in again, so I just tried letting you find out for yourself. I told you I was sick and that my Onee-sama took care of me, which were both true… but you still didn't catch on. And finally I thought if I couldn't tell her as Yumi, then why not as Imouto-chan? I just wanted to say those words to you even if it is just once. And after that I'd go back to just being your little sister, the only thing I can b—"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" it was my turn to cut her off.

"I didn't want you to be just my sister, Yumi, I wanted more… I knew it was wrong, but it felt right to me. I couldn't tell you because I was scared too, Yumi" I approach her and hold her hand.

"I've been in love with you since that day in the greenhouse, and I'll admit I tried to deny it, but only because I was scared for you. How other people will see you and view you, I didn't want you to be ostracized because of my selfishness. I'm so sorry, Yumi, I now realize that, that decision made me blind of the signs you showed me and because of that you suffered." I hugged her tight.

"Onee-sama, I would never be scared of anything as long as I was with you, I would take them all head on if you were holding my hand"

"I could never hate you, Yumi, never in a million years will I come to hate you. So please never think otherwise" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But I don't get it… how DID you know it was me" I asked curiously.

"At first I really didn't know it was you, I thought I was actually talking to some stranger" she said and giggled.

"So when you admitted that you were in love with your Onee-sama you didn't think it would be me, but a total stranger?" she nodded. I felt a bit of happiness into this.

"I told you before didn't I? I'd scream it to the world… If you'd let me" she smiled shyly.

"Well before you let the whole world hear it why not let me hear it first?" I teased her a bit. Her face was flushed as I was still holding her in my arms, she looked down really embarrassed. I put my hand under her chin to make her look up at me.

"Please let me hear those words from you again… not as Imouto-chan, but as you, Yumi, the person I hold dear" I said while gazing into her eyes.

"I… I… L-Love you, Onee-sama" she said shyly my heart jumped for joy and I hugged her tight.

"Again…" I whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Onee-sama" she whispered lovingly into my ear.

"Again… One last time" I whispered into her ear again. My voice was starting to crack as I felt myself overcome with happiness. She pulled away from me slightly and put her hands on both sides of my face making me look at her.

"I love you, Onee-sama, now and forever I will always love you" she said her voice full of passion and love. I leaned in and so did she, and I captured her lips in mine. The feeling was overwhelming, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst out of my chest. I pulled away slightly to look at her in the eyes, I'm finally going to say it after so long.

"I love you too… my Yumi" I whisper, our lips connected again and so did our hearts.

=0 later that night 0=

Blonde Rose: Ah… Sachiko, I see you're back again…

: Here to meet your online girlfriend ;)

Ice Princess: Sei, must you always say that when I get here?

Blonde Rose: c'mon, Sachiko, we both know it's true

Ice Princess: it is most certainly not true

: Because…

*DING!*

I smile as I see her name flashing on my screen.

Imouto-chan: Gokigenyou…

: Ice Princess :)

Ice Princess: Gokigenyou, Imouto-chan

*DING!*

Blonde Rose: because what, Sachiko?

I chuckled. That's right Yumi is nowhere near to just being an online girlfriend, she's real... this… what we have… is real

Ice Princess: It's…

: A secret :)

Blonde Rose: come on, Sachiko, tell me!

: I want to know!

: Don't ignore me!

I chuckle again.

"Sorry, Sei, but we're keeping it our own little… online secret" I whisper.

Imouto-chan: I love you, Onee-sama

Ice Princess: I love you too, my Imouto-chan

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Kairin: I'm finished at last

Yumi: Nice job, Kairin-chan

Kairin: ehehe *scratching my head*

Yumi: Sachiko, what are you reading?

Sachiko: oh this *holding up a small green notebook* I found it on Kairin's table I think it's a draft for a new story

Yumi: Don't Hurt Her… hmm… kind of a weird title

Kairin: hey don't touch that! *snatches back the notebook* why do you keep touching my stuff?

Sachiko: it was laying around

Kairin: it was in my drawer…

Sachiko: anyway what's up with that story there's like no character name yet

Kairin: it's a work in progress… I haven't picked the characters to use yet

Sachiko: well it looked pretty good to me, just make sure you finish it all first before posting it

Kairin: yeah I will… I have to decide on the characters first you know, my friend said I use too common pairs

Sachiko: that's going to be hard… I thought you could only use the pairs you've grown accustomed to?

Kairin: that's right… which is why I'm in a dilemma. I mean the lead would be perfect for Yumi for… certain reasons but it could also fit Ritsu

Yumi: what's this "certain reasons" Kairin-chan?

Kairin: Ara, it's a surprise… well time to go now still helping my friend out with her story

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

A.N.: so there you have it folks OS is finally finished sorry if it isn't up to par with the other good stories here, maybe I'm not cut out to be a writer. But nevertheless I feel proud of my work. Oh yeah as you can see I'm thinking of writing another fic but I can't decide on the characters… maybe you guys could help me out should I use Sachiko/Yumi again or Ritsu/Mio? I can only use pairs I'm really familiar with, but I am getting quite familiar with Shizuru/Natsuki so maybe I'll write a ShizNat fic one day. So yeah that's about it. BYE! FOR NOW!

Review, Favorite, Follow


End file.
